Anna Marie D'Ancanto
' Anna Marie D'Ancanto', also known by the codename Rogue, is a Class 3 American mutant and a student at the Xavier Institute. Biography Anna Marie D'Ancanto's parents, Owen and Priscilla, married early in their relationship and lived in a back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. The commune's failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the Far Banks resulted in the disappearance of Priscilla. Priscilla's sister, Carrie, took over Anna Marie's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was a strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna Marie was a rebellious child, and her equally poor relationship with her father prompted her to run away from home as a teenager, which was when she took the nickname Rogue. At some point, Rogue grew close to a boy named Cody Robbins. During their flirtation, Rogue impulsively kissed Cody, at which point her mutant power activated. Cody was left in a coma from which he would not awaken. Rogue was traumatized by the experience and began wearing body-concealing clothing that eliminated the possibility of accidental skin contact. Not long after that event, Rogue was approached by Mystique, who sought her out on the advice of her precognitive partner, Destiny. Mystique ultimately took Rogue in as her daughter and turned her loneliness, envy, bitterness, and despair into anger, thus recruiting her into the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. After fighting alongside the Brotherhood on several missions, Rogue realized that she did not believe in the same things as her teammates and foster family. With much thought and slight reluctance, Rogue left the Brotherhood and enrolled in the Xavier Institute to join the X-Men. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Auburn *'Skin:' Caucasian *'Other Features:' White streak in her hair Personality Rogue is an uncertain and insecure teenager. She isolates herself from other people because of her mutant ability, which prevents her from making physical contact with other people. Rogue's isolation leads her to be petulant, sarcastic, and alarmingly defensive. As a result of her isolation, Rogue has trouble trusting others, although she has become close with her roommate, Shadowcat, and her boyfriend, Gambit. Relationships *Owen D'Ancanto (father) *Priscilla D'Ancanto (mother) *Carrie Moore (maternal aunt) *Raven Darkholme (foster mother) *Irene Adler (foster mother) *Kurt Wagner (foster brother) *Graydon Creed (foster brother) *Justine Chase (foster sister) *Cole Chase (foster brother-in-law) *Trevor Chase (foster nephew) *Ruth Aldine (foster great-niece) *Luca Aldine (foster great-nephew) † *Remy LeBeau (boyfriend) Powers and Abilities Powers Absorption: Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality, and physical abilities of another being through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities, as she has absorbed natural abilities and skills. She is limited, however, to only absorbing abilities from living, organic beings. When she absorbs a person's abilities, they are retained for about sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. The use of this power is completely involuntary, and Rogue automatically uses her power on anyone who makes skin-to-skin contact with her. Her power is potentially lethal. Her flirtation, Cody Robbins, was comatose for roughly a decade after her powers first manifested when they touched. He never fully awakened and finally passed on instead of remaining on life support. However, Rogue has never actually killed with her powers; she has only sent victims in a permanent vegetative state. Abilities *'Acrobatics:' Rogue has displayed acrobatic skills that she apparently learned from Gambit while they were both recovering from battle. *'Bilingualism:' Rogue can speak fluent French. *'Swordsmanship:' She proved to be an excellent swordsman, having been taught by her foster brother Nightcrawler. Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 Category:Students